


Cas Cooks

by FKAErinElric



Series: Three men and a car [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Cooking, Family Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Castiel decides to cook a meal for Dean and Sam with mixed results.





	Cas Cooks

            Castiel Angel of the Lord had always been a creature of curiosity. He had watched over humans for years and yet was still learning about them. Every day he was on Earth he learned more and more about his human charges. The Winchesters had provided a whole lot of information to him. Information he had never thought he would need before or even understood why humans did it. He understood the basic concepts of humanity thanks to them. Humans had to sleep, eat; they needed shelter and felt a need for emotional connections (some humans not all) and had the drive to procreate. He was trying to learn how to as Dean put it ‘human’ on his own. He, however, was not doing very well with it.

            He stared at the stove in front of him. He had a basic understanding of how it worked it was preparing the meal was the problem. He looked over the recipe he had written down again and made sure he had everything for the meal. He double checked, and triple checked and he did indeed have everything. Cooking couldn’t possibly be that hard, could it? He had seen Dean and Sam do it several times, although it was Dean more so than Sam.

            The two humans in question were out doing some shopping and Castiel had decided to surprise his human charges with a nice meal. He let out a sigh. Sam had shown him YouTube so Castiel watched several how-to videos on cooking and other tasks (and also a whole bunch about cats but that’s a different story) so he knew how to do this.

            He picked up the measuring cup and filled it with water and poured it in the pot. He turned on the stove to high so the water would boil. He was told once that watched pots never boiled. He was not sure how a pot would know it was being watched but he wasn’t going to take any chances. He turned around and started to prepare the sauce. He was going to make spaghetti. It seemed pretty simple to him. He had skipped a few steps by getting premade sauce but he was going to add meat and vegetables to it.

            He put in ground beef and chopped it up. It browned and he drained it, and then added the sauced. His eyes stung as he cut the onion he was unaware as to why he was crying he was not feeling emotional at all. The tears stopped once the onion was defeated and tossed into the pot. He cut up a pepper and stared at it. The pepper looked strange it had little flicks of stuff inside that looked like seeds. He shrugged he had never seen the inside of a pepper before, he tossed it in. He mashed up some garlic and then added salt and pepper. He was not sure how much to add so he added what seemed right. The sauce bubbled and popped it looked fine.

            He looked at the pot full of water which was now trying to spill over the edge and onto the burner. “No!” He shouted to himself as he turned it down. Apparently, pots did boil when they weren’t watched. Strange. He tossed in the noodles and stirred the sauce. He looked at the spoon in his hand. The video had said it was important to taste test the item being cooked to make sure it had the right amount of seasonings. He took a big spoonful. He tasted the salt, the pepper, the onion, and the green pepper he added in there. He swallowed the spoonful. It was good he supposed though it did just taste like molecules to him.

            Castiel looked at the food in front of him and nodded. The dinner was going well; he had picked up two different types of pie, and a cake for Sam. He’s human family should be happy with the display. No sooner than he thought that he heard the bunker door open.

            “Cas,” Dean called out, “We’re home.”

            The angel smiled to himself as he listened to the humans walk down the winding staircase and through the library. Being a celestial being he had heightened hearing, plus sound did carry through the bunker already.

            “I smell something good.” Dean said as he walked into the kitchen

            Sam followed behind him. “Cas, did you cook?”

            He smiled his chest swelled with pride. “I did! I cooked.”

            Dean looked at the pots and gave him a nod. “Good job.” He handed him a bag. “We picked up some clothes while we were out.”

            He took the bag and raised an eyebrow. “I have no need,”

            He held up his hand. “Look, man, humor me and Sam. You can’t lay around and watch Netflix looking like a holy tax accountant. It’s just weird.”

            “We just want you to be comfortable, Cas.” Sam said

            “When is dinner going to be ready?” Dean asked. He looked at the noodles and stirred them. “If you don’t stir them regularly they will stick.” He informed Castiel

            “Oh… it shouldn’t be long.” Castiel said. He sat down his bag and Sam said something about taking the stuff to their rooms and left. Castiel got the strainer and placed it in the sink and poured in the noodles. The steam rose from the noodles. He heard plates clatter on the table and he looked over his shoulder.

            Dean looked up and smiled. “Figured you could use a hand.”

            “Thank you, Dean.” He turned off the sauce which was now splattered all over the stove. A small mess he could clean up later.

            Sam walked back into the kitchen and got beers from the fridge and sat them at the table and sat down.

            Castiel handed Dean the strainer of noodles and Dean scoped them out on the plates.

            “You don’t want any, Cas?” Dean asked. Dean always asked if he wanted some. Castiel figured it was him just being polite. It took the two boys a long time to be able to eat in front of him when he didn’t eat.

            “No, it’s for you two.” Castiel said. He brought the pot of sauce and poured some over each plate. “I hope you two like it.” He took a seat and opened his beer. Although all he tasted was the molecules he had gotten a taste for it much like coffee. Food, however, was still almost unbearable. He had tried repeatedly to eat somethings. He could take a bite here and there but not enough to do a whole meal. Dean encouraged him to keep trying. The man did love to eat and apparently wanted to share his love of cooking and food with Castiel.

            Dean took a seat and rubbed his hands together. “Oh man, I can’t wait to dig in.” He grabbed his fork and got him a helping. “Finally a meal I didn’t make.” He winked at Sam who rolled his eyes.

            Sam got a fork full of food as well and they both ate it at the same time. There was a pause as they chewed; the two shared an unspoken language of shared looks. Castiel looked between the two of them.

            “Is it to your liking?” Castiel asked

            Dean looked at Sam who looked back at him and the question was met with more silence. “Well,” Dean started. He gave the ‘bail me out’ look to Sam.

            Sam looked at him then at Castiel. He frowned and swallowed hard. “It’s uh, very good, Cas.”

            “Given the amount of looks you two keep sharing I feel as though you are lying.” Castiel said

            “It’s good, Cas, it’s just,” He looked at Dean

            Dean let out a sigh. “Too much salt, dude.”

            The angel tilted his head. “I thought you humans liked salty food.”

            The brothers looked at each other again and Dean spoke again. “Not that much.”

            Castiel let out a defeated sigh and looked down at the table.

            “Oh, but, it is edible, Cas.” Sam said as he tried to spare Castiel’s feelings.

            “Edible?” Castiel asked he looked at Sam, “Now I know you are just being polite. I am sorry I made bad food.” He sighed defeated.

            “No,” Both brothers said.

            Dean reached out and laid his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Look, man, you did well for your first time cooking.”

            “Really?” He asked

            Sam nodded. “Yeah the first time Dean cooked for me it was a burnt mess. It was so bad Dad had to throw away the pot he used to cook with.”

            Dean shot Sam a dirty look but spoke to Castiel. “Like most things you have to learn. You just got to keep trying, okay?” He took a fork full and ate it. “This is good, just a bit salty.”

            Sam raised an eyebrow at the word ‘bit’.

            “Next time, just taste it and…” Dean started

            “I did. I tasted the salt.” Castiel said, “I guess since I can’t actually taste it limits my pallet.”

            “We’ll learn to work around it.” Dean said

            “We will?” He asked and tilted his head again

            “Yeah, Cas, how about I teach you how to cook? Since you are interested in it.” Dean asked

            He nodded eagerly. “I would like that. That way I can be useful.” That last sentence sounded sad even to Castiel’s ears.

            Sam patted his arm. “Cas, you don’t have to be worried about being useful.”

            “Your family.” Dean added

            Castiel nodded. “Well, I would still like to feed my family.” He stood up from the table and laid out the pie and cake. “These are store bought so they should be fine.”

            Dean looked at the pie and smiled. “At least you remembered the pie.”

            “I will never forget the pie, Dean, I can assure you of that.”

            He looked up at him and blinked. “Uh, th-thanks, Cas.”

            Sam rolled his eyes. “Do you two need a moment?”

            Dean shot him another dirty look. “Bitch,” He mumbled as he dug into his slice of pie.

            “Jerk,” Sam responded as he dug into his cake.

            Castiel smiled at both of them and cleaned up his mess with dinner. At least Dean was going to teach him how to cook. He put the deserts in the fridge and looked over at Dean who was enjoying his pie. If Castiel was being honest he was looking forward to these cooking lessons.


End file.
